


In which Error feels lonely

by hollygeorgia5



Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: After once again rejecting Nightmare's offer, Error finds himself a little lonely.He has (questionable) ways of dealing with that.
Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	In which Error feels lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a much longer piece in the works set far later in the timeline than this one, but it's really long and has 15 main characters who are all getting some time so it'll be a while.

"I'm not interested." Error said.

Now the problem with Error being extremely stubborn and honestly quite old… was that he wasn't alone in that, by any stretch of imagination.

This was not the first time Nightmare had come and visited Error in an attempt to… Recruit him? That wasn't entirely accurate. He did say he would appreciate it if Error helped out, but also that if he didn't want to that would be fine too, just… move into Night's castle rather than the antivoid.

In fact, back when Nightmare had started this plight, he was very much alone, and now he'd recruited the Sans from 3 other AUs. And still Error refused to move to the castle.

"Are you sure? Staying in this place can't be good for you." Nightmare was looking around at the strings hanging around them in the corner of the antivoid that Error had claimed as his own.

What did Nightmare care? He thrived off of negative feelings. 

"I'm sure."

Nightmare nodded and made his exit.

And then, it was quiet…

Error was so damn lonely. Some company would be fucking nice!

...oh, but he did have company, didn't he?

The strings were holding souls, and he happily started talking to them - and the dolls - about his day, although he did work himself up somewhat while he was talking about Nightmare's persistence. 

The souls helped. The thrum of magic radiating off of all of them made all the difference, made Error feel like he was surrounded by people, but he didn't have to worry about his issues with touch. So really everyone won.

Except a few weeks later - a little after a weird attack on an underfell had left the timeline glitched beyond repair - Nightmare showed up again, Ink's weird (ex) friend in tow (looking somewhat scared).

"You have Cross' soul." Nightmare said.

So what if Error did, it wasn't hurting anyone?!

"He needs it back."

"I don't want to." Error pouted.

After… a lot of negotiating (by that, Nightmare refusing to give in as Error continued to whine until eventually he just took Cross' soul from where it was hanging and returned it to the original owner)

Error remained confused, why did Nightmare take that soul? 

Looked like he had another member of his little group now, though...

Still, Error was perfectly fine in his little corner of the multiverse.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare and Error are actually on good terms at this point, even if they don't know each other that well yet.
> 
> Maybe not the best way to deal with loneliness there Error? Worth noting, Cross will never let this go. They get along great in the end but Cross is not going to forget having his soul stolen by Error because he was lonely of all things.


End file.
